Hetalia song challenge
by Canadianlover98
Summary: Song challenge that I attempted. Involves five different songs.


_**(-Hello! I tried the song challenge thing...And if you don't know what it is check below. (I only did 5...Because I was short on time...And Work load. It was still fun though! –Enjoy-! ) * I'm a slow writer...***_

**1\. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.**

**2\. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and you stop when it's over. NO LINGERING AFTERWARDS!**

**4\. Do ten of these then post them!**

**-Sarcasm-**_**Get scared**_

Italy ran through the halls that were coated with his friend's blood, he stumbled and quickly recovered. The evil laughter echoed through the halls, it made him run faster..The smell of blood was intoxicating. The laughter mixed with the blood and Italy let out a scream as he ran, looking for an exit.

"Germany!" He cried.

No answer...No answer at all.

He was all alone; he tried most of the doors to find them locked.

"I'm hereeee~" The voice teased in a childlike tone.

"N-No...Go away..."

Italy took off running the other way and the voice kept getting closer no matter how much he ran.

"GERMANY HELP!" He screamed.

"Everyone's lost...Everyone's dead...D-E-A-D." The voice teased.

"NO GERMANY ISN'T DEAD!" He shouted at the voice, forcing himself towards the exit.

He could see it right in front of him...He reached for the handle, but it was too late.

**It's my life-**_**Bon Jovi**_

America stood for them all. He stood for those that had suffered under Britain's rule. He also stood for himself. He knew it had to be done...He had already decided it. Even his people agreed it was time for change. They needed their rights and freedoms restored. America went to war with Britain. He wasn't afraid...He did it for his people. Everyone was afraid...The British were strong. They didn't even believe there was a chance at winning, but America had hope, even if the possibility of freedom was small...He would take it. Sure, there were some doubts, but in the end it was all over. The gun fell on the ground and Great Britain hung his head and America stood with his soldiers behind him. He looked down with pity in his eyes and said to England.

"You used to be so great..."

It was the truth...He had been great...So what happened?

-**We didn't start the fire****-**_**Billy Joel**_

America was throwing a party again since it was his birthday and music boomed on the speakers as everyone did their thing. Prussia had brought a ton of beer and everyone else contributed with snacks. Canada had come to celebrate America's birthday and they even made a cake...No way, would they let England touch it though. He tried to help, but everyone shoved England out of the kitchen immediately. America was having an awesome party with all his allies there and even a few axis members, who had contributed gifts. They all chatted and America ran to England.

"IGGY!" He said opening his arms wide enough for a hug.

"What do you want?"

"Come on bro!" America said motioning.

"...A hug?" He asked.

"What does it look like? Hurry up my arms are getting tired."

England slowly walked over and accepted the hug, before America ran off to join the others at the snack table.

"..Bloody git." He sighed.

England recalled how he had been when he was young...Why did he have to break off from Britain to become...That. He wondered. He stood there recalling the old days...

**-Safe and sound- **_**Taylor swift**_

Italy cried and couldn't stop the tears..They had promised to stay alive. They had promised..Italy didn't want to be alone. Even his brother had left him..Into the creatures grasp like the rest. He saw their pitiful smiles and their bodies coated in blood. He sat there, trying to stop the tears...Recalling the memories.

"You bastard...Why did you do it that?" Romano had asked before he too had died.

Italy didn't answer him...And he still didn't have an answer. It was all his fault..they died because of him. They tried to protect him and they died...They all died. Every single one had died before his eyes. Now he was left all alone...No one to comfort him or tell him it would be ok...It wouldn't be ok. It would never be ok. He wanted to die with them; if he did then at least they could be together. They could all be happy...Even if they were dead. He blamed himself for not trying harder and continued to sob. They all wore smiles before they died or had attempted to wear them through the pain. Why...Did they have to die?

**-S.C.A.V.A- **_**Hollywood Undead**_

It was nearly the end...The world was devasted and everyone had shedded tears. Russia held his pipe and marveled at the blood that stained it.

"They were too weak." He said, looking at the dried blood.

"COMMIE BASTARD!" America shouted.

"Oh..Hello America." Russia said with a smile.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" He said pointing to the world burning around them.

"I didn't do anything America..." He lied.

"FUCKIN BASTARD!" He shouted.

America glanced over at the corpse next to Russia's foot.

"...Bro..." He whispered.

Russia glanced at the corpse and laughed.

"This was your brother, Da?" he asked picking up the bloody corpse.

America stared at it in horror, tears forming in his eyes. The bastard had beaten him to death..He looked like road kill.

"..."

"It is...Sad...He was very weak." Russia said sounding displeased and tossed the corpse aside.

"BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" America yelled taking out his pistol and aiming at Russia.

"Take your shot America..." Russia dared.


End file.
